Longing
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: War was over a few years ago and Harry have been living in a normal life while to figure out who he was over the years. Ginny decided to return the help and achieve the goal of having a family for Harry. How the savior makes the goal possible is all in his choices and the contract? Will he accepts to what the opportunities are given to him or be blinded by such hate and confusion?
1. Chapter 1

**In case anyone rather read Top!Harry, than Top!Draco, this is your Drarry kind. (And those who can go either ways of who is on Top! can check out Gaining Love).**

 **This idea was inspired for Ilaria-Jade-Phoenix-Slytherin. I thank her for the support!**

 **Fair warning, my grammar is not the best. I do NOT have a beta, but always welcome to work with. We can always work something out and exchange in for something else like work on plots or needs a plot bunny through me to work with a story of their own (must be fanfic only).**

 **Lastly, Fred is alive. Others are dead after the war.**

 **Enjoy!**

The raven head headed over to the counter and gathered his things into a large bag. He tossed on a long jacket over him and tried fixing up the buttons, but unable to hurry up the pace. He stopped with four left to go and rushed over to the fireplace of his'. He tossed the powder to the ground and stood tall for the trip, "Weasleys' Burrow!"

Whoosh! The bright green engulfed him and vanished him to elsewhere. The young man braced himself moved forward through the traveling magically. The scent assaulted his nose, but the immediate recognition was welcome. Through his glasses, the chaos was obvious in the sight to see Ron rushing to help outside, while Fred helping to organize the food with Molly, and Arthur trying to remove all muggle related items from the guests.

"Harry," The voice sung familiarly to his ear, "You made it in time. And really, not even properly dress before arriving?"

Harry smirked and faced her, "Ginny," Seeing her long hair in curlers and nowhere ready to be removed yet, "In time for what? I see everyone losing their chicken heads."

Ginny chuckled and shook her head. She gestured him the way and he followed upstairs of the burrow. There were decorations being flown around the house and the two ducked in time before being smacked by the supplies. Harry shook his head, but Ginny ignored it easily.

"Did you bring all of them? Even my favorite ones?" Ginny glanced back at him and opened her bedroom door.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I stuff the usual makeup and your favorite dark red wine lipstick. What kind of beautiful are we looking for? That you're the only beautiful woman of the day? Or are you a model that they would have not missed in the articles? Or you got all the people's attention to make them jealous?"

Ginny smirked, "I am so glad I introduced you to makeup artist, he truly taught you so much." She hummed and sat down on her bed, "Something like…gracious queen of the beauty, but a hint of respectable attention onto me."

Harry nodded and sets the bag down. He checked over the bag to what he has and gathered a few ideas.

"And good enough that your soon-to-be-husband can cry for having such gorgeous woman in his life? Coming up," Harry picked up the brush and compact.

Ginny giggled and let Harry takes over. He took his time to do her makeup fitting and touched it up that tears wouldn't be able to mess it up. Ginny kept her posture and held up her chin for him to do it well. She watched him in confident of his ability and knowing how to do makeup. The way he stroked the makeup brush was so soft, she could not feel anything applied to her skin. Yet, there was a warm glow that gave her comfort that Harry was making her beautiful for today especially.

She looked up at him, "Did you find a date?"

Harry hummed and moved in closely to add in some light shade, "No, hard to find someone, but all they care they're dating the Savior or The-Man-Who-Lived-Twice."

A sigh slipped her escape, "And not the man I know and love. I know Harry is awesome, it's ashame."

Harry shrugged, "It's alright, Gin. Besides, I'm getting a lot of notice with being a makeup artist and hired for different things. Last week, I just made a witch looked like she's a muggle zombie and people were terrified of her."

Ginny smiled, "That's good, but don't give up on finding someone. I'm sure there is someone who loves you for you."

Harry shook his head, "Just not today. Right now, it's about you and you're getting married to Dean. How are you feeling today?"

Her hands gripped her long shirt and clenched it, "Nervous. You'll curse him if he messes up the marriage, right?"

"If he does not fear you, then I will curse him to hell." Harry smirked, "Bloody savior knows power that they do not."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but couldn't help to grin. Harry grabbed a different set and another brush. She closed her eyes and felt his magic into the work. The way he did makeup felt special. Harry was gentle and managed to admire his art, but drew back at the memory he did the first time on her. The way she showed him how to do the basic and how shock she was.

 _"…_ _that's right, just like painting and only lightly applied. You soothed through the entire face with this set."_

 _Harry nodded and followed her instruction. Ginny looked up at him and turned awkward on this part. Her hand reached out to the blush color compact and held it up._

 _"_ _Then, you either clean the brush or another brush, but only a couple light dab. Stroke it on my cheek and not to bright either."_

 _"_ _Okay," Harry tilted his head, but kept going._

 _He chose another brush and did as she told him. Once he finished and nodded, she turned to the mirror and saw how well he did to make her more beautiful than she could._

 _"_ _Wow…" Nearly touching her face, "You're pretty good at this, Harry. I was certainly right, you are gay," She chuckled softly._

 _"_ _Only you explained my attraction, of course." Harry smirked, "Must be nice to have a best friend doing your makeup for your date. I don't think I'll do it again."_

 _Her eyes widened, "No! You have to learn more, everything! I need you as my personal makeup artist!" Clenched onto his sleeves._

 _His brow rose, "I can't be that good and I thought it was for witches to be doing?"_

 _Ginny bored at him blankly and Harry was about to regret saying otherwise._

Harry sighed at the memory on how she got him involved into the makeup skills and introduced him to the instructor. After that, Harry learned everything and enjoyed the experience of doing it. He would come over and use Ginny to practice and sometimes, Molly. Hermione would occasionally learn from him and appreciates tips, but refused to have it done by anyone else.

Harry eased back and set the brush down. He collected the favorite lipstick color Ginny loves and smoothed across her lips. He picked up his wand and casted it dry and wipe-proof charm to last the entire day, but also for the entire face as well.

"There. The Queen of Beauty look is complete," Harry placed the cap back onto the lipstick and tucked it into his bag.

Ginny lit up and turned to her large mirror. She was memorized by flawless look, but made her feel proud of her looks. She scanned all the specific work on her face, almost as if she was a rich pureblood.

"Now, get into your dress and I can work on your hair." Harry walked over to the door.

Ginny nodded, "Oh yes, especially the wedding is starting soon in an hour."

Harry shook his head and helped himself out of the room for her to change. He could hear the commotions and chatters growing louder, which he suspected the guests have arrived and enjoying the celebration of the soon-to-be-wedded couple. He could hear the kitchen with its pots and pans banging, towels rustling, and splashing water. Footsteps moved around everywhere and easy to tell the distance. Harry decided to fix up his suit jacket and button up the rest. He leaned against the wall and recalled the first breakup with Ginny.

It was only to protect her and ensuring that Voldemort would not kill her. After the war was over, he found out that she has been dating Dean and they were actually okay with it. Harry was actually happy for her to find someone and Ginny helped him through a lot. She got him into dating and managed to help him have a relationship for about a month or so.

"Alright, I'm done, Harry. Get back in here." She insisted.

Harry entered back into her room and noticed the simple style of the white dress, long and filled her figures perfectly. Her strapless dress exposed her shoulders to compliment how she looked wonderful together. She frowned at him and Harry didn't know what to think this time.

"What's wrong?" Her arms crossed.

Harry shook his head, "I…just getting ahead of myself. I just want a family of my own."

The witch titled her head, "You still can. Adoption, surrogacy, fostering, and blood-adoption are your options. You don't need a man to have a baby with, just options to have a baby."

Harry shook his head and began to start working on her hair by uncurling them, "But I want my children to have parents, not just one."

Ginny glanced up, "Then go for surrogacy. Everyone knows that the carrier will be expected to be in the child's life and willing to make arrangement."

Harry blinked, "To be in the child's life? And arrangement how?"

Ginny shrugged, "Everyone's different. However, you could have the carrier come around for specific amount of times. Children needs us in order to strengthen their magic and family bonds. The children who born through surrogacy carrier needs their bond to complete their magic core until they are two years old, but to some exception like death or jailed. Arrangement," Hummed off-tuned, "Is agreeing to carrying number of children for you, living arrangement until child is either born or certain age, and more."

Harry blinked, "Do you think I could qualify?"

"Definitely. Anyone can do it as long they are able to finance and provide a home for a child."

Harry thought about it and realized he does have enough money to last centuries on worth's. He does have a good home that children can go home to and feel safe. He wanted to be a father and the choices didn't seems so bad.

"I supposed I'll check it out. Is there a center I can go to?"

Ginny looked up at him, "Downtown London, can't miss it once you get into the magical side of it."

"Through the bar and same coding?"

"The same as always."

Harry chuckled, "What would I do without you, Ginny?"

"Probably trying to figure out what to do with your life," She scoffed, "More like, what I do without you, Harry?"

Harry smirked, "Probably panicking to get ready to get married to Dean and biting everyone's heads if they weren't helping."

"Much. Hermione did give me coffee, so that helps. Mum…not so much," She shuddered.

Harry chuckled, but he knew Molly tends to overdo it. He finished the last the curler to unroll and fixed up her hair. The red hair softly bouncing and complimenting the entire look. Harry managed to collect some of the hair on the side and pulled it back to tie it. It brought out the entire face of hers' and quite fitting. He placed the faux diamond hair pins on both side as if it was a small tiara placed in.

"All done, my Queen of Beauty."

Ginny giggled and took pride to see the final outcome, "It's perfect, Harry, thank you!" She stood up and hugged him.

Harry accepted her sisterly love and returned the brotherly love.

"Good. The bride deserves the best from me." Harry nodded.

Ginny shook her head and glanced at the clock, "Now, I need to fix _you_ up! That jacket needs to be straightened out and rolled up a bit or people will think you've gotten lazy!"

Harry groaned, but there was no escape. Ginny fixed up his suit altogether and tucked in the shirt to be neat and professionally done. She straightened the rest of the jacket and felt something heavy bounced. Her eyes glanced up questionably at him and Harry sheepishly smiled.

Her arms crossed, "What do you have in there?"

Harry sighed, "I heard it's a tradition…to wear something new, wear something blue, and wear something…old?"

Ginny shook her head, "Harry, living here is old home that passed down to my family for a couple generations."

"To wear, Ginny," He pulled it out and it was a box, "Since I consider you as my adopted-like Potter Sister, I want you to wear it."

Ginny groaned, especially she knew Harry was trying to be helpful and thoughtful for her. She decided to see what it was and he revealed the inside of the box. It was in enameled gold with pair of pure white pearls and red rubies stones necklace. It was enough to wear around her neck and not overdoing the looks. Her eyes widened and turned fascinated with such style and rarity gemstones to use.

"This is perfect, Harry, thank you…" Unable to say much after that.

Harry smiled, "I thought you'd like that. Let me put it on you."

Ginny turned around and lifted her hair up. Harry unlinked the necklace and placed it around her. He linked it back up and adjusted it a bit. Ginny touched the jewel and saw it shined beautiful.

"Whoever picked this, this must have valued it for a reason." Her fingers trailed and feeling the smoothness.

Harry shrugged, "I'm glad you liked it."

Ginny smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back breathed in her scent.

"Can't believe you're getting married before Ron!" Harry chuckled, "You think I should help him out on proposing sometimes soon?"

She snorted, "No. He's trying to do it when it feels right. He got the ring, just needs to the right time to do it."

"Better do it soon or she's going to complain soon."

Ginny shook her head, "Leave her be, Harry. Besides, my wedding day, no proposal allowed today." She chuckled.

"All about you and Dean," Harry understood, "I'll check to see it is all set to go out there before you need to march down."

Ginny accepted it and let him deal with the craziness. Harry went off to deal with the wedding craziness and helped to get it all done before that time comes up.

 **A knut for thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding did come out beautifully and the guests had a glorious time. The beginning started out the way Ginny and Dean have planned and kept a simple vow and ceremonial. Molly eventually calmed down when everyone was helping themselves to her food she made and the twins volunteered to cut the cake after the Bride and Groom did the first part. Everyone chatted and danced until late at night, but still kept talking about the wedding day for the past few days. Ginny and Dean went off to their honeymoon. Before she left and Harry packed her favorite things and makeup, she told him to check into the options and expects something to go with by the time she returns.

Harry did spend a few days since she went on her honeymoon trip and considered his options. He looked around the house and thought about how some of the rooms could be easily filled up. He wanted to watch the baby grow from the start and be a part of their life. He knew Ginny was right, there are options.

Harry gathered himself out of the manor through the floo network and took himself to downtown London. It took him to the bar place he recalled and soar through the busy crowd. It took a while to get to the back of the alley and used the familiar code with his wand. It split up and welcomed him in. Harry followed through and breathed in fresh air. He took the walk to downtown and kept his eyes out for the building.

"How did she come across to such place?" Harry shook his head, but he figured she must have walked passed it.

"What kind of place are you looking for, sir?"

Harry blinked and turned around to see an older wizard resting against the building. He was well dressed and professional, as if he worked for the ministry. Harry's brow rose at him suspiciously and understood that he was not immediately recognized for his heroic status.

"A friend of mine said I cannot miss it, but supposed to help make a family." His arms crossed.

The strange wizard nodded, "I see. Then you are here. Surrogacy kind, right?"

Harry blinked and glanced up to see the building. It was beyond the sight to see and held symbolism of a body that is carrying a baby. The building was huge and stood out the rest. Now he could understand how Ginny came across to this. Harry realized this man must stand there to greet the possible customer.

"Yes." Harry still eyed him carefully.

The man moved away from the building, but kept his distance, "Then you are here. As you can see, I am a Welcomer. My job is to welcome you into our place and explain what you will expect before going in."

Harry nodded slowly, "Okay…" He knew no one could pull off the illusion like this, "…and how does this works?"

The Welcomer grinned, "Simple. As you enter, it will ask you a question to the wall. It will reveal the two answers and open up the passages. You will go to one answer and follow its path to the next question until it understands you. Some can be a few minutes, others can be an hour. It'll varied." The wizard shook his head, "At the end, it will narrow down to the specific surrogate carrier for you and getting both of you to meet. Unless you have high desire to have more than one children born around the same time, you will be given more than one surrogate carrier." He hummed, "By then, contract will be arranged by your contractor for both you and your surrogate carrier and surrogate carriers."

"And what of payment?"

The Welcomer shook his head, "The only policy is that you cover the expenses, medical needs, and hospital necessities."

Harry was rather surprised, but he was approving everything he thought of. He wanted to see where this goes. He nodded and breathed in.

"Am I allow in now?"

The wizard smiled, "Yes, sir. Enjoy your questions and answers walking, may it provide the best of your incoming family."

Harry smiled a bit and moved forward into the building. He opened the door and walked into the entrance. There was a brick wall in front and the first question appeared.

 _Question:_

 _Do you seek family or to be fruitful?_

 _Answer one: Family_

 _Answer two: Be fruitful_

Harry knew what he was going for, so he faced the left and walked to the path of Answer one. Harry sensed of the path was opening up to him and guided him to the next question.

As he went further down, he felt the light was nearing and the wording appeared.

 _Question:_

 _What is the reasoning to have a family?_

 _Answer one: Infidelity_

 _Answer two: Seeking_

Harry knew the answer and chose the second answer on the right. He walked through the opening path and found himself curious to many questions or how long it would have taken. It kept him walking through like a maze, especially at a couple of turning. He could tell how huge the inside of the building can be and drawn its strongest power to be helpful.

He saw the light again and moved to find out the next question.

 _Question_ :

 _What is your relationship status currently?_

 _Answer one: Partnered_

 _Answer two: Single_

Harry moved quickly towards the second answer since there is no one else involved by himself. It was a short path for the second answer and the question revealed.

 _Question:_

 _What is your sexuality?_

 _Answer one: Heterosexual_

 _Answer two: Homosexual_

He entered through path number two on the right and it kept giving him the next path of the question. Harry went through a few more that asked him about gender matters to him for who to carry his child/children. It took about nearly half an hour to go through until the final question.

 _Question:_

 _Are you ready?_

 _Answer one: Yes_

 _Answer two: No_

Harry stood at the question took place. To make the last decision and understanding he would be either walk away or accept it now. To have a family he always dreamt of having and Ginny knew that well. All the dates he had would not share the same value of having a family. They would not see past the Harry Potter side and see him for himself. He wanted a family and that's what mattered to him. The thought of a little one in his arms and holding them so well that they'd feel safe in his arms. It moved his feet towards the left and he followed through.

Th brick wall faded away and shifted into a small office like with a desk and three chair. There were two other people in the room besides Harry. One who greeted Harry with great welcome and one kept their head down. Harry recognized the blond hair anywhere and stood frozen at the entrance.

"Malfoy?"

Draco jerked his head up and shock to see the savior in the same room. The contractor sensed heavy tension between the wizards and understood they knew each other for long time.

"What…you're…my surrogate carrier?"

The contractor nodded, "Yes. This will not be a problem, will it, sir?" He gestured him to sit down.

Harry stammered, "I do not know. Could we be alone before going any further?"

The contractor shook his head and that disappointed Harry the most. Draco did not say much in the matter and it was strange for Harry. He knew the slytherin would always make such comment, but this was entirely different. He could see Draco was here willingly and accepted the position to be a surrogate carrier. Harry accepted to sit down and the other wizards did as well.

The contractor neatened the paperwork, "According to the trail, it stated you wish to have possible few or many children, correct?"

Harry nodded, "Yes."

"And that you wish a carrier to live with you until the child is fully bonded, correct?"

"Yes," Harry couldn't get it how Draco ended up being his carrier.

The contractor glanced back at the paper once more, "Therefore, your carrier will agree to however many you wish to have until the contract is completed. Your carrier will meet you at your place tonight to begin the bonding. The procedure will begin after you provide your sperms and choice of the egg to be in him. Once he conceived in the first two hours, he will join you."

Harry was surprised and Draco was not refusing at all or demand to be someone else's carrier. He suspected being an employee required to do as told and agreed by contract. It was an automatic agreement and it was supporting his choices. The contractor pulled out a paper in the pile and picked up a quill.

"Now," He hummed, "How many children will you like to have by your carrier?"

Harry hummed, "…um…can't I request another carrier or-

"-Afraid not. He meets all your needs and requirement, especially your high status. To find someone will respect you as yourself will be difficult and arranging them to arrive here will be difficult, especially out of countries." He sighed, "However, we can manage to get him to have twins or triplets to reduce the time, if it pleases you?"

Harry felt his cheeks cold and could see Draco tensed up by such plan. His head shook immediately and the contractor waited for his part.

Harry sighed, "One at a time, please…" His head shook, "Um…three children?"

"That is fine." Written down three into the paper and stated one at a time, "Do you wish to have specific egg or his egg involved?"

Harry gulped and found this rather difficult. He glanced at Draco, but something about Draco. The way he sat there and willing to accept it as if death invited him to die tomorrow. Harry could see that side of him to carry, but also mothering. He recalled how protective Malfoy was to his mother and doing all he could. The mother and son shared much alike, but willing to work passed the difficulty.

"His'."

Harry saw his cheeks turned pink and somehow, he liked the way it suited him. It was odd, but he figured it was one of the attraction he had for wizards and making them blush. Which made a point, the contractor understood celebrity status makes people behave in a way Harry did not want to deal with.

"Alright then. Please sign the contract that you agree to all and expect three children through him and by the time your youngest turn two, you will understand he will return to the company and perform his duty for others." He pointed the dotted line.

Harry accepted the quill and glanced over to Malfoy. He knew the contract would be final, but it did not hurt anyone. Harry thought about it and took contract paper closer. He signed his name, but jotted something else down in smaller size. It was unusual instinct, but he figured he would learn about it later.

The contractor took it from him and smiled. He tucked the file through the wall and it absorbed it in. The Contractor rose and clapped his hand.

"Mister Potter, will you walk through the left and do your behalf. Your carrier will join you tonight at your home to begin the bonding for the first child." He smiled.

Harry glanced at Draco, who seemed readily to obey and preparing himself for the procedure. The savior nodded and followed out to the next room while trying to process his thoughts. His surrogate carrier is Draco Malfoy for the next three children. Malfoy carrying his children was something he never thought possible.

… … …

Harry arrived to his home and he sat down on the couch. His mind flashed the memories of all he had of Malfoy in Hogwarts years. Yet, Malfoy did not seems to be the same person he recognized all those years. The only person who did not care for his famous status or money. However, he knew Malfoy could relate to him about the nightmare of the war.

All he knew that it was temporary situation and…there was no one way he'd separate parents away from children, which included the carrier. Harry removed himself away from the couch and went upstairs. He headed into the spare bedroom next to his and started to prepare the room. He made sure it was all cleaned up, blankets and pillows provided, and basic things to have.

Harry checked the guest's bathroom and added the stuff to be there beforehand. He added in more towels, soap, shampoo, and other things that wizards might use. He did spend time to clean and made it comfortable enough for anyone. Once that was finish, Harry returned downstairs and dealt with the kitchen. He checked to have everything he needed and nothing spoiled.

Harry ended up cooking and baking in between the time. The house began to spread its strong aroma to his cooking and made him crave for more.

"Mister Potter, we are here."

Harry stopped stirring and magically lowered the burner. He could hear the voice in the living room with the fireplace and headed out. He saw the Contractor and Malfoy. Malfoy has his trunk and his bag next to him.

"Congratulations, Mister Potter. Your first one conceived well and settled in your carrier. I wish you for the best. I will return to help for the second and the last one." He smiled.

Harry nodded and watched the wizard leave through the floo network. Once the floo transported him away, he faced the blond wizard and noticed no eye contact was taking place. Harry soothed his neck and felt guilty in his decision.

"I…sorry that you're putting up with me. I just want children and to have a family of my own and-

Draco shook his head, "No, it is fine." Sounded so dry, "It is my job and I will abide by our contract."

Harry frowned, "Not just a job either, Malfoy. You're part of the family too," It was odd to say, but the truth was there, "Contract or not," His head shook, "Welcome to our home, Malfoy. Are you hungry or something?"

Draco picked up his head and stared at Potter. Potter was being kind and considering his feelings without the need to ask. No one has given him that besides his parents, which felt nice for a change. He thought Potter would demand rules since he is considered a carrier and carrier has to respect the client's needs and wants for the baby to grow and how to be raised.

"I'd…anything?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, why?"

"Erm," Malfoy shook his head, "I'm supposed to live however you like, your view of how the baby should be growing, and more. What to eat, what kind tasks allowed, and more. I'm your carrier, Potter. You have to set the rules and more."

Harry blinked, "Oh…sounds strict. Just don't get into danger and let me know about the appointments, is that good?"

"So you wouldn't care if I eat junk food or do potion brewing or something?" His head shook in much disbelief.

Harry hummed, "I read pregnancy that some carrier will eat anything and others will try to eat something that does not turn them off. If I restrict any diet, you might lack the proper nutrition for both you and the baby. Just don't get hurt?" Harry didn't know what else to add in since this is the first time he was doing anything.

Draco nodded, "Oh," He could smell the food, "I'll have whatever your house elf made."

Harry coughed, "Kreacher passed away a couple years ago. It's my cooking."

The blond was taken by surprise, but chose not comment. Harry led him the way to the kitchen and Draco gotten himself familiar the way there. He could see the place was spacious and home like. The home that Potter must have always wanted and he could tell it would be large enough for three children. He knew he'd be here for few years and then, on and off in the future. This was beginning to be an interesting day already.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up early and already in the kitchen making breakfast. He noticed that Malfoy hasn't come out of the bedroom since last night. Although, he knew Ginny would be happy for him, but he did not know how to feel about it. He couldn't help it but to stare at the stomach of Malfoy's. To know that baby is developing and being carried by a surrogate carrier and Harry is the father.

The breakfast was finally made, but the carrier did not come downstairs at all. Harry didn't want to be difficult, but he didn't know how to respond to the unwanted person. All he knew is that Malfoy will become a part of his family and no one would be more honest than him. The sigh escaped and the wand was drawn. Harry flicked his wand and accio'ed the breakfast tray.

The tray came directly to him and he sets it down on the counter. Harry gathered a couple of plates, a small bowl, a glass cup, and a mug. He didn't know what Draco would want, so he placed the eggs, sausages, toasts, banana, cereal box, oatmeal packet, pumpkin juice, hot water, and tea packet. Harry arranged it neatly and went out of the kitchen to upstairs. Once he reached to the guest's bedroom, Harry managed to knock while balancing the tray with one hand.

There was not much of a word to hear or sounds as he would have expected. He opened the door and slowly peered in. He saw Draco still sleeping and curled up under the sheet. Harry froze and realized that Malfoy might not the morning type of person and decided to leave it on the table in the room. He sets it down quietly and placed a warming charm. Harry went towards the door and left the room.

"Potter…what's…what's this?"

Harry tensed up, but turned around to face the carrier. He could see the confusion on the blond and staring at the tray of food. Harry soothed his neck and shrugged a little.

"I figured you'd like to eat, so you have anything you'd like to have right away. I didn't know you sleep in."

Draco blinked, "Oh. Thanks, Potter. I generally wake up eight in the morning than six."

"I always wake up at five in the morning all the time."

Malfoy stared at him with wide pale blue eyes at Harry, "Five in the morning? When was the last time you slept in?"

Harry blinked, "Erm, when I had a lot of assignments due, I slept in until seven in the morning."

Draco shook his head, "Merlin…" He took a deep breath, "Sorry…I…did not mean to criticize."

Harry frowned, "You always criticized me, even at Hogwarts."

"But I am working for you. It is important to provide respect to all clients and requests, as long it does not kill me."

Harry didn't like the sound of it, but he nodded along for now. Harry glanced over the tray and back to the carrier.

"I placed the warm charm on the food. You can eat it after you are refresh from sleep," Harry softly smiled, "Go back to sleep, Malfoy."

Harry turned around and closed the door. Draco watched him leave the bedroom and he checked over the food. The blond wizard had no idea why Harry would do this for him, especially some issues they have because of the war. He tried to lie back down and sleep again, but it didn't feel right to him.

The memory flashed when Potter cursed him with Severus' dark spell and the torturing pain. It twitched his fingers whenever that happened, but chose to ignore it. Draco tried to replace the memory with a different one…where he demanded his former friend to leave Potter alone and leave him alone. When the fire grew stronger by the moment and engulfed the entire room slowly, the way Harry did not leave him there to die. All he knew was Harry did not arrive for his father's trial, but on his mother's and his' trials. It felt like a decade ago, but barely reaching six years ago. War still felt too fresh in his mind and heart.

The warmth scent rose into his nose and turned his stomach grumbling. It took the war off his mind and decided to think about his eating now. He stood up and headed over to the table. He noticed that Potter considered giving him anything he wanted to eat to his comforts and having options to decide what to eat. If anything, Draco thought Potter would demand him to stay away from specific kinds of food and that would be it for the pregnancy states. Instead, Potter understood how pregnancy worked and saw no issue with the way he eats.

Draco glanced around in the bedroom and understood that Potter's room next to his'. Which meant Potter wanted him close by for anything related for the baby. Once he's done with the task, he would not matter to Potter at the end and only doing it to have a family. There would be no way Potter keeping him around, not with their history going on.

… … …

Draco spent the day arranging the bedroom into his comfort zone since he'd be here for a few years. Unless Potter chooses to move him into another bedroom, but he'd be prepared to do so. Once he settled his things in, he helped himself to the bathroom and began to take a shower.

"Malfoy?" Uncertain was obvious.

Draco turned off the water and came out the bathroom. He saw Potter standing close by the door and his brows furrowed.

"What is it?" Draco tilted his head.

Harry soothed his neck, "I was hoping you don't think I'm making you stay only here and nowhere else. You do know you can go out of the mansion and do what you normally do."

Draco blinked, but understood Harry's concern and addressing them immediately. He nodded slowly, but truly, he preferred to be in the bathroom to enjoy a shower.

"Thanks. Plans was to stay inside today anyway." Draco told him.

Harry crossed his arms, "Okay," He glanced at the door briefly, "Is there anything you'd like to have for dinner?"

The blond shrugged, "Anything you're making, I'll have it."

Harry nodded and left Draco alone. The savior sighed once the door closed and headed downstairs. It was strange, yet, he didn't know how to work this out comfortably to have his school rival living with him. Let alone having a baby with, if this was done at the end of Hogwarts, everyone would gossip like no tomorrow between the two.

Harry headed back downstairs and found himself into small library he created. He sat down on the wing chair and stared out the window with the view of the yard. He could imagine kids running around in the yards in all the seasons and having the time of their lives.

"Ginny," He sighed, "I don't what I'm doing and something isn't right." Harry muttered, "I need a guide book or something."

He glanced over to the bookshelves and all those books were his studies. All the years from Hogwarts, then later became a makeup artist-

His wand shook and he glanced down. He took it out and noticed the familiar blue glow tip. Harry got himself up and walked out of the library to head over to the living room. He used his wand onto the fireplace and it lit up in green. It revealed a young witch, who appeared in be stressed and nearly in tears. Harry sighed and prepared for the worse.

"What can I do for you, Miss?"

The witch shook her head, "I need a makeup artist and the wedding is about to begin in three hours and my hair is not done and I need to get my dress to be properly fitted an-"

Harry nodded, "I'll be there, miss. I will arrive in five minutes and help you ready everything before your beautiful begins."

Her face softened, "Thank you so much! It's Harkerson Manor for the floo travel."

Harry smiled and nodded, seeing she ended the call. Harry stood up and went to gather his makeup kit. He managed to write a note and set it in the kitchen.

… … …

It had been a couple of weeks since Draco lived with Harry, but neither of them chatted much. Harry would prepare food and made sure the carrier has them. Other times, Harry would go out and deal his makeup artist job on the schedule and off-schedule. Draco barely leaves his room other than to eat or have tea.

"Harry!"

Harry picked up his head and grinned. He rushed over to the front door and saw the redhead adopted-sister. Ginny was grinning and ran up to him with her arms opened. Harry caught onto her and accepted her tight hug. He could smell the strong salty ocean water scent from the honeymoon trip.

"Welcome back, sister."

Ginny giggled, "Thanks, I miss you, Harry! I hope you weren't too busy working and not trying to figure out a plan for your future family planning."

Harry sighed, "Well…you're not going to believe me then."

Ginny pulled her head back and looked at him as if he said he quit the job. They broke up their hugs and followed up footsteps from the stairs. The witch glanced over and saw the blond wizard.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

Draco stood, "…depends on how Potter explains it?"

She glanced over to her best friend questionably, "Harry, what's going on?"

Harry nodded awkwardly and caved in. The blond walked down the rest of the stairs and stood across from them. Ginny eyed the wizard while waiting for the explanation and prepared herself for the worse.

"He's my surrogate carrier, Ginny. The company matched him and met all the requirement I need for a carrier."

Her hazel eyes popped opened, "You actually planned something and apparently, your news beaten mine before it could be revealed."

Harry tilted his head, "Huh?"

She softly smiled, "I'm pregnant, Harry. Dean and everyone else doesn't know yet."

He chuckled, "Congratulations, Ginny, I'm happy for you."

"And you both. Looks like two babies will be born in April," The witch hummed happily and loudly, faced the blond, "How are you feeling, Malfoy…erm, or Draco?"

The carrier blinked and stared at the witch. Harry realized the difficulty of two families are not exactly best association, however, Ginny was trying to be supportive in his family plans.

"Fine, I supposed. You can still call me Malfoy. Not like we're going to be best friend or anything."

Ginny crossed her arms, "No, but for the sakes of babies, at least we can try being friends. You tell me if any of my family giving you problems, they'll worry about me."

Draco nodded and offered an appreciated smile directly at her. Harry smiled to know that Ginny supported him overall, despite of who happened to carry his baby. Ginny linked her arm around Harry and managed the same for Draco. She dragged them out to the kitchen and released their arms as soon as they sat down.

Her lips curled up nearly devilish and eyed both of the wizards. Harry recognized her signature look and understood she has an idea now. He groaned and shook his head. Malfoy blinked and his face questioned both of them.

"No, Ginny, please, no," Harry frowned.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You can't ignore this, Harry, everyone needs to know you're expecting a child in nine month. It's just news announcement."

Harry glared, "Everyone?"

She chuckled, "Your closest friends, Ron and Hermione? My family members?" Her hand circulated.

Draco glanced away and understood that Ginny wanted to do. He kept his lips tight and waited for his client to make the decision. Harry closed his eyes as she pointed out the specific set of people and to allow them to find out. He rubbed his forehead and sighed to cave in.

"Just them and no one else, I really don't want too much attention." Harry opened his eyes to see her grinning and her satisfied attitude.

Ginny squealed, "Yes! Now we can do it during family gathering in two weeks. Of course, Dean will know tonight, but it's perfect! You and I can announce we are expecting in April and more." Her hands held onto Harry's.

Harry glanced over to the carrier, "Will you be okay with this," Brow rose.

Draco glanced up to Harry and found himself surprised to be asked at all. He gulped slightly and kept himself calm.

"However, you'd feel best, Potter. It is your child and I am only doing my job until contract complete."

Harry didn't like how emotionless it sounded for Draco and too accepting to the situation. Ginny noticed, but she patted Harry's hands.

"Why don't I go out and sort out of my news to my husband," She hummed.

Harry nodded and watched the witch leaves. Ginny left quickly enough and out the mansion within a minute. Harry leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms as he relaxed.

"Look," Shrugged, "I…do want your say too and I'm not going to back out on this plan because I'd like to have a family. I get that you work for the company, but you're part of the family too."

Draco nodded along and turned his head away, "I know, Potter. It's…the contract I must follow. I must do whatever the client requires me to do, say attend to parties or announcement for pregnancy expecting or gender reveals. After you have three babies, I will be expected to do the same for others until I complete my contract. I must follow the standards' expectation of the company."

Harry didn't like that idea, which made it difficult to be honest with each other. He began to realize the surrogacy company have strict policy to follow to maintain proper business.

"Well," Harry shifted his arms, "I doubt they'll find out. I want you a part of the children's lives and being yourself, even if we bloody hate each other for whatever reasons."

"Honestly, Potter…" Draco glanced away, "I don't mind as long I'm not being touched on my stomach by others."

Harry's shoulders dropped when he finally believed Draco's saying. He chuckled, "I don't blame you. I don't like anyone grabbing me because I'm some famous hero."

"If only they knew you personally," The blond rolled his eyes.

Harry stood up and collected the food he made for lunch. He carried it over and set it on the table.

"Another thing," Harry sighed, "Is there any appointments coming up soon? I'd like to participate."

"Just blood work and ultrasound in a couple of weeks in the afternoon," Draco took a sip of tea, "You probably won't see much and the baby is-

"-size of a sesame seed, but I'd like to see it to believe it's all happening," Harry glanced away.

Draco blinked, "I see you've been doing research yourself."

Harry sighed, "For the past couple of years, yes."

Curled his hands to the cup of tea, "I think you'll be a wonderful father to your children, Potter."

The emerald eyes blinked, "Erm, thanks." Harry helped himself to eat.

The blond wizard noticed that Harry hasn't grasped the actual realization that he's the father and the chances of having family turned successful. Draco found having conversation was nice for a change and eased his worries about Potter. All he could think that he'd be controlled completely by Potter because of their Hogwarts rivalry, but the savior did none of that. That spoke a lot about Potter's maturity and driven to the urge of having a family of his own.

They both ate in silence and did their own things. Harry decided to be in the living room and took his time to enjoy reading a book. He became engrossed to the plotline and lost himself in time. He knew his chances of being called in for any given moment and wanted to relax for a change. Being a makeup artist tended to have a larger reputation for his skills than his savior reputation, especially the witches have high demands for their wedding days. Actors and actresses would hire him in an advanced and explain the looks to him. Harry managed to provide a good service and assure his clients to be entirely content with the rest of the days with their looks.

A sudden glass broken and it caught Harry's attention. He set down the book and went to search where it had fell. He noticed the pieces were close to leaving the kitchen and glanced up to see anyone there. He saw Draco standing there in frozen fear and unable to move or speak for himself.

Harry blinked, "Draco, what were you doing?"

He stammered, "I…I…didn't mean to break it and I just wanted to snack on something," He glanced away.

The former Gryfffindor didn't understand the point of this fear and decided to change that. He drew out his wand and used a charm to fix the broken glass. It was a container of chocolate and a dippable kind. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Cravings. You were craving chocolate?"

Draco nodded, "Yes…but, you're not upset that I helped myself?"

Harry shrugged, "Not really. Besides, you'll be living here for a while. I do want to space out each child and not so closely in age."

The pale blue eyes blinked, "I thought you'd be planning to speed all the time by having the next one ready to go and kick me out."

The emerald eyes rolled, "No. So, chocolate craving?"

Draco glanced away and understood that Harry was actually curious about craving. It wasn't a big deal, but he noticed that Harry was trying to care enough to be involved of his health state of being.

"Erm, actually, chocolate covered chips kind of craving."

Harry tilted his head and found himself surprised to hear an odd craving.

"Here I thought chocolate covered pickles sounded awful." Harry chuckled lightly.

Malfoy shook his head, "No…more likely to make me puke, Potter. I'd like my food to be in my stomach, not out of it."

Harry nodded along and went into the cupboard. He grabbed a bag of chips and handed it over to the carrier. Draco provided a small smile and helped himself to his personal cravings. Somehow, Harry decided it wasn't a regret to have Malfoy to be the one carrying his baby. It was oddly comforting for a change.


End file.
